


Bliss Cross Tops

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Alexa and Nikki put Bayley back in her place.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Bayley | Davina Rose/Nikki Cross/Sasha Banks, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Nikki Cross or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bayley was on top of the world right now. She was the longest reigning SmackDown women's champion, and more importantly was the SmackDown Alpha female, and against the odds she had just retained her titles in a massive five way Elimination Match at Wrestlemania 36. So surely she deserve time to celebrate, right? And admittedly, to gloat? Apparently not, because no sooner than she hit the ring with her 'best friend' Sasha Banks some annoyingly familiar music hit. The music of someone who had gone out of their way to make her life a misery, back when she was old, loser Bayley. Namely Alexa Bliss, looking as smug as ever, especially with her little sidekick Nikki Cross by her side, both of them holding their newly won women's tag team championships.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bayley snapped angrily, not even allowing them to get down the ramp before trying to cut them off.

"What?" Alexa protested with unconvincing innocence, before grinning, "This is a championship celebration, right?"

"And we're the new WWE women's tag team champions." Nikki beamed proudly.

"Yes we are, sweetie." Alexa smiled at her partner affectionately as they reached the ring, "And what can I say, we're here to celebrate."

"Hey, hey, hey... wait just a God damn second." Sasha protested, before warning, "This is our... I mean, Bayley's celebration. You two aren't on the guest list. In fact, this is a exclusive celebration, just for the two of us. So I'd think twice about stepping in between those ropes, sweetheart. Unless you two wanna lose your titles tonight."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Alexa questioned defiantly, as she and Nikki stepped through those ropes without hesitation. Then Alexa got into Sasha's face, and then both metaphorically and literally pushed her, "What are you going to do about it?"

"You two just made a big mistake-" Bayley began.

"Winner takes all?" Alexa whispered too silently for the cameras to pick up, but loud enough for their rivals to hear.

There was a brief pause, then Sasha pushed, "For your titles? Deal."

*

It wasn't a challenge that Bayley would've taken so lightly, given that she'd had problems beating Alexa in the past. Of course, the chance to become a double champion was just too tempting for her to pass up entirely, but it would have been nice if they had time to prepare, especially for Alexa. But again, Bayley was the SmackDown Alpha female, so this would be no problem for her, right? In fact, as the match went on, and she and Sasha dominated the majority of it, it became clear this was a very good thing. Perfect really. Bayley had solidified herself at Wrestlemania, and she was doing it even further only a few nights afterwards. And think of the bragging rights she'd have after becoming a double champion? They would be huge. And more importantly, no one would be able to bring up what she used to be ever again. Never ever.

Then disaster struck with missed timed interference from Sasha, who ended up slapping Bayley across the face instead of Alexa, who ducked out of the way and then hit Bayley with her lame version of the DDT. Bayley was thankfully able to kick out of that, once again proving how far she had come, but she was too dazed to stop Alexa going up for what was formally known as the 'sparkle splash', Nikki making sure that Sasha couldn't interfere as the allegedly former mean girl hit her finishing maneuver. Which unfortunately knocked the wind out of the former Hugger, and next thing she knew the referee's hand was coming down for three. And while she technically kicked out, it was half a second too late, the ref calling for the bell, which rang even as Alexa's annoying techno music started to play.

Worse, the announcement was then made, "Here are your winners, and still the WWE women's tag team champions, Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross."

Which of course led to Alexa jumping up happily, she and Nikki bouncing around each other, while making sure to shoot wicked smiles down at their defeated opponents, which made Bayley's ass hole quivered with fear. It was a same feeling that haunted her as she and Sasha slowly made their way to the back, and then just waited in the locker rooms for Nikki and Alexa. Because to be clear, they wanted to grab their things and run away as fast as they could, especially Bayley, who had worked so hard to redeem herself after starting out as such a weak butt slut. However, they couldn't run, not if they wanted the chance to get revenge, and in Bayley's case, keep the most important title, that being of Alpha female.

Thankfully they weren't waiting that long before the tag team champions walked into the locker room with smiles on their faces, Alexa chuckling as she approached her pray, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm having a serious case of déjà vu. Mmmmmmmmmm, I love it."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, your fat asses are ours." Nikki cackled gleefully.

"Yes they are honey." Alexa grinned, "Yes they are. And now-"

"First of all, my ass isn't fat." Sasha interrupted, "And second of all, you pinned Bayley, not me."

"Hey!" Bayley whined, not appreciating her girlfriend throwing her under the bus.

"I'm sorry Bayley, I just... I just can't bottom again, okay?" Sasha protested.

"Deal." Alexa said, clearly taking her defeated opponents by surprise, and then quickly adding, "But you have to watch."

"Deal." Sasha agreed without hesitation.

"Sasha." Bayley whined petulantly.

"Oh come on Bayley, don't be like that." Alexa scolded, before grinning wickedly, "You lost fair and square, and you know it. And you know you're going to get your big, fat ass fucked tonight, so why waste everyone's time by moaning and complaining? Doesn't the so-called Alpha female want to get this over with, so she can get revenge?"

"I AM the Alpha female." Bayley snapped angrily.

"Then prove it." Alexa challenged, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, let's see if Bayley the Super Butt Slut can take an ass fucking without breaking. Because I bet you anything, including my ass, that I can break you tonight. Or at least, that me and Nikki can break you. Because trust me honey, I don't need the help. Mmmmmmmmm, but the help will be half the fun."

Which was an offer that Bayley couldn't afford to turn down, but looking around to the other members of the roster, she softly pleaded, "Not here... please?"

"Deal." Nikki beamed.

"Nikki..." Alexa whined with annoyance at her girlfriend for stepping out of line.

"What? You said it yourself, you don't need my help to break this shameless anal whore, so with my help, we can do it anywhere." Nikki pointed out, and then leaned in to whisper, "Besides, we might as well be nice about it. You know I don't like it when you're unnecessarily cruel."

There was a brief pause, then Alexa nodded, "Alright, fine. But there's going to have to be some cruelty, okay?"

"Oh, I am very okay with that." Nikki beamed.

"Good." Alexa smiled back, kissing her girlfriend's forehead and silently thanked her for keeping her grounded, and then turned to her former and soon to be bitch, "Looks like we have ourselves a deal."

*

Bayley wished she wouldn't have to come to that kind of deal, but it was definitely preferable to being humiliated in front of the women's locker room which she had fought so hard to gain even a ounce of respect. Which shouldn't be difficult to regain, given that she had been both the SmackDown women's champion and Alpha female of that show for basically a year now. But it would be, because years before that she had been getting her fat ass fucked pretty much on a daily basis, and loved every second of it. Again, the memory of which caused her butt hole to quiver with anticipation. Something she hated herself for, as it left her future very much in doubt. But she had to believe that she was going to survive, then take Alexa up on her offer, and finally make her former bully her bitch once and for all.

She tried to stay focused on that throughout the long car ride to the hotel, and the long walk up to the room that Alexa and Nikki shared. Well, it was relatively short in real time, but every minute felt like an hour, especially as Alexa was constantly giving her hungry looks, and sliding a hand or two over her body whenever no one was looking. No non-WWE girl, at least. Which was some small mercy. But it didn't feel like much, especially whenever Alexa smacked or squeezed her ass, giving Bayley a little preview of what was to come. Then once they finally reach their destination, namely safely behind a locked door in a room with a nice big bed, they found they were in for a surprise, one which Sasha clearly didn't appreciate.

"Okay bitches, strip for us." Alexa ordered, licking her lips hungrily as before, making it very clear that she meant, "Both of you."

"Hey, wait a minute, we had a deal. You can't just-" Sasha began protesting.

"Relax. We're not changing the agreement." Nikki reassured.

"We could... but we won't." Alexa teased, "Oh yeah, we promise not to fuck you tonight Sasha. Not unless you beg us too. Mmmmmmmmm, but we do have plans for you..."

Which was something which understandably made Sasha uneasy, but after the first women's tag team champions exchanged a look they did as they were told, as quickly and uneroticly as possible. Something Bayley thought they would be scolded for, but Nikki and especially Alexa just leered at them, which if anything was worse. Once Bayley and Sasha were naked Alexa and Nikki close the distance between them, and started shamelessly sliding their hands over their bodies, mostly focusing on those curves. Showing she was the nice one, Nikki did most of this while kissing Sasha, while Alexa just grinned wickedly directly into Bayley's face. Then the focus turned to The Boss, guiding her over to a chair in the corner and firmly tying her to it, The Blueprint making it very clear she wasn't happy about it.

"Hey! What the... no, please..." Sasha initially whined, and when that proved to be no use she pleaded, "Please don't do this? It's not fair!"

"What? We said we wanted you to watch. We didn't say we would let you fuck yourself while doing it." Alexa pointed out, before adding with another wicked grin, "But since Nikki is the nicest, sweetest person ever, she wants to give you a present, as a compromise. That is, if you ask for it nicely."

"It's a butt-plug." Nikki growled hungrily into Sasha's ear, making The Boss whimper softly, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, we got you a nice, big, vibrating butt-plug, just waiting to be shoved straight up your slutty little arse. And who knows, mmmmmmmmm, maybe we'll even make you cum. Only the biggest anal whores cum from just having a plug up their butts, but I believe in you, Sasha. I know you can do it."

"The question is, do you want to try?" Alexa pushed after a brief pause.

There was another pause, as even though she hated herself for it, Sasha couldn't help consider it, before finally convincing herself to give the response she should have given right away, albeit not that convincingly, "N, n, no."

"Are, are, are you sure?" Alexa mocked.

"Yes." Sasha said firmly this time.

"Shame." Nikki shrugged, she and Alexa pulling away, the Scottish woman retrieving the butt-plug from her bag anyway, and pressing it down on the bedside table, directly in front of Sasha, "If you change your mind, just let us know. Oh yes, I'm sure whatever we're doing to your little girlfriend, we'll be happy to stop to stuff your arse. Either with this plug, or if you really ask nicely, our big dicks."

Meanwhile, Alexa had returned her attention to Bayley, walking right up to her face while licking her lips hungrily, and then almost conversationally asking, "Now, where were we? Oh yeah..."

To Bayley's surprise Alexa then roughly kissed her. Admittedly, it wasn't that surprising, but in the past Alexa hadn't even bothered with such a gesture, treating Bayley like a real whore, who did anything but kissing. Of course it wasn't a sweet and loving lip lock, like the ones that Bayley shared with Sasha, or she'd seen Alexa give Nikki, but there was definitely something to be said for the way that her lips were hungrily devoured by the other girl, and a tongue entered her mouth looking to bully her own into submission. What was a lot less surprising was at the same time the former Alpha kissed the current one Bayley felt Alexa grabbed two big handfuls of her meaty cheeks and squeeze them roughly, again providing a little preview of what was to come.

Alexa honestly meant to keep that kiss brief, but understandably she got a little carried away feeling up those meaty cheeks. And admittedly, Bayley didn't suck at kissing, somewhat making Alexa regret not doing this sooner. Because honestly, she wasn't even sure she'd ever given this slut the privilege of feeling her lips against hers, despite spending years practically living in that big fat booty she was once again gripping to her heart's content. Also, it probably didn't hurt to show her former and future butt slut a bit of compassion. Or at least that's what Nikki like to say. Whatever the case, this made for quite a pleasant detour, but inevitably Alexa guided them over to the bed, broke the kiss, and then patted her knee with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well then, don't just stand there looking stupid..." Alexa said hoarsely, before grinning, "Bend over my knee! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, give me that big fat ass."

For a moment it looked like Bayley was going to waste her breath whining about the accurate description of her gigantic booty, or even complain that she had to do this at all. Then she just hung her head in shame, and the so-called Alpha female bent over Alexa's knee like a good little bitch. Oh yes, Bayley got in the perfect position for Alexa to do as much damage as possible to that fat ass, in one of the most humiliating ways possible. And get the best view possible. Oh God, this was going to be so much fun! Oh yes, Alexa lived for this, and couldn't wait to get started. Albeit, not with a hard butt beating, or indeed any form of spanking. No, she had a better idea, namely what she'd done a few seconds ago, except with a better view.

Namely grabbing hold of that big butt and starting to greedily grope it. Oh yes, she squeezed, fondled and pinched that gigantic booty like the piece of meat it was, humiliating her pray in the process. Something that unfortunately she didn't just know because of the way Bayley was squirming on top of her knee right now, but because of the spankings she had received herself over the years, mostly in NXT from Charlotte and the bitch watching in the corner. Sparing Sasha a glance Alexa gave her a wicked grin, then finally raised her hand high into the air and bought it crashing down in one hard strike. Which both work to tell Sasha she was next, and finally starting to give Bayley the punishment she so richly deserved.

That hard strike was quickly repeated with blow after blow to that big meaty butt, the main difference being that the following strikes were a lot more playful and gentle. Despite that whenever Alexa moved her hand away completely from Bayley's massive derrière those enormous cheeks jiggled like jelly in an earthquake. Oh yes, it didn't matter how hard she hit them, Alexa was rewarded with the same wobbly results. Of course it was only a matter of time before she started giving Bayley everything she had, but she also wanted to drag this out as much as possible. Especially when she was loving every single thing about the reactions she was getting from everyone in this room, but especially the one with the fattest ass.

Bayley was hating every single thing about this humiliating act. Everyone's reactions was definitely part of it, and she couldn't look at the smug faces of Nikki or especially Alexa, and she certainly wouldn't allow herself to see the look which might've been on Sasha's face right now. Oh God, if there was anyone she'd worked hard to impress, it was Sasha Banks, and now Bayley was being completely and utterly humiliated in front of her. And worst of all, were her own reactions. Which was the problem really, as she just couldn't stop herself from crying out loudly from every strike, no matter how hard or soft, and she couldn't stop herself from whimpering pathetically in between them.

She just couldn't help it, and this position and activity was just bringing back so many vivid memories of her submitting. Ironically, mostly to Sasha, who maybe loved watching her cheeks jiggle most of all. Although it was a pretty close call, as she'd gotten her butt beating from everyone from total ass wrecking studs like Asuka and Charlotte, to even total bottoms like Naomi and Mickie James. Fuck, even Liv Morgan had given her a spanking one time. Admittedly, that was just because Charlotte was in a particularly vindictive mood, but still. And just when she thought she left all that behind and regain some actual dignity, Bayley found herself right back where she started from. Which was literally enough to have tears of frustration filling her eyes.

Eventually those turned into tears of pure agony and sorrow, as after what felt like a lifetime of Alexa, either playfully smacking her big booty, or treating it like a butcher with a piece of meat, the blows slowly started getting harder. And then harder, and harder, and harder, until Alexa had to be using every ounce of strength in her tiny frame to deliver those brutal blows to Bayley's backside. Which was bearable as long as there was a long waiting period between strikes, especially if there was groping involved, because at least that massaged some of the pain away, and gave her a chance to recover. However, inevitably those were phased out in favour of Alexa relentlessly assaulting Bayley's booty in a way which would've probably gotten her a 5 count in the ring, but here there was no one to save the poor role model.

Instead Bayley just had to endure one of the most vicious spankings of her life, which eventually had her weeping. She just couldn't help herself, and not just because of the agony she was feeling physically, or the fact that Nikki was cackling with delight, and Alexa had an evil grin glued onto her face. No, what really had her bawling her eyes out was the fact that her pussy was wet. Oh God, her body was betraying her! Again. Just like the old times, all it had taken was a hard spanking to reduce Bayley into a submissive little slut who actually enjoyed this kind of thing. Something that she couldn't deny, at least to herself, in that moment. Not that she could really deny it to Alexa, who had to be feeling this.

Alexa was very aware that Bayley was loving this, or at least her body did, and it brought the goddess a great deal of joy, but it was hardly surprising. Everyone knew that Bayley's year-long run at the top was a total fluke, and it was a travesty that maybe the most natural bottom in WWE's secret history had been able to deny real women her fat ass for so long. Something that Alexa was very much taking out on the meaty cheeks in front of her right now. Oh yes, she used every ounce of frustration she had over the past couple of years, both of Bayley's defiance and her own setbacks, out on those meaty cheeks, and in the process she got something that gave her even more joy, namely Bayley's fat ass getting what it deserved.

If those meaty cheeks had been jiggling like jelly in an earthquake at the beginning of the spanking that probably wasn't a description which could do justice to the way they were bouncing now. She also wasn't sure exactly what to call the colour of Bayley's butt, given that it had pretty much gone straight to red, then a dark angry red, and then God knows what, but it was pretty much guaranteed that this total bottom wouldn't be sitting on her bottom anytime soon. Which was just the way Alexa liked it. Oh yes, Bayley deserved every blow, and Alexa delighted in being the one to give it to her. So much so that she pushed through the pain of overusing her right hand, towards the end using both and playing that big booty like bongo drums, getting a chuckle out of herself, and a big laugh out of her girlfriend, in the process.

Then she abruptly stopped in favour of giving her hands some much-needed time to relax, and more importantly just to admire her handiwork. God, it felt like an eternity, until those cheeks finally stopped wobbling, and they were so battered and bruised Alexa actually felt sorry for her. Enough for her to use her left hand, the one that was less sore, to caress that giant ass. Okay, admittedly, that was just an excuse. Alexa just wanted another few minutes to grope that fat ass, before inevitably she pushed the bitch off of her, the so-called Alpha female crying out loudly as by sheer chance she landed on her backside, rolled over, and glared up at her victorious opponent.

"Hey!" Bayley whined impatiently.

Ignoring her Alexa ordered firmly, "Face down, ass up! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, get into the position you belong in, you stupid ass whore, and maybe I'll give you the privilege of feeling Nikki's incredibly talented little tongue lubing your bitch hole up for me, just before I fucking wreck it."

There was a few seconds pause, far more than Alexa thought it would be, and then Bayley whimpered and did as she was told, prompting Nikki to look at her pleadingly and begin, "Alexa?"

"Alright, fine." Alexa sighed, before smiling fondly at her girlfriend, "But I'm doing this for you, not for her."

"Yay! You're the best." Nikki exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend tightly to her before getting in position and cooing, "Ooooooooooooh, pretty."

What followed was Nikki Cross being way too nice for her own good, but Alexa couldn't be mad about it. She loved Nikki too much for that. Also, she got one hell of a show out of it. One that she didn't take her eyes off of, as she slowly retrieved her favourite harness and some lube. Because she might be mean, but despite what she just said, Alexa wasn't cruel. Despite what some people might say. Oh yes, Alexa was always nice enough to make sure both her cock and her latest fuck hole would be nice and ready for her. She even allowed Bayley to be more prepared than she deserved, or needed, simply because she loved Nikki so much, and enjoyed seeing her happily munching away at that big booty.

Nikki knew it would make Alexa mad, but she just couldn't help herself. Bayley's fat arse looked just so pretty, and Nikki couldn't help kissing it. Literally! She pressed her lips to one cheek, then the other, and then back and forth for several minutes. Which was a total bottom thing to do, and the kind of thing that she should only be doing to Alexa, and making likes of Bayley and Sasha do to her backside. But considering what was about to happen, there could be no doubt exactly who was in control here. Although Bayley was pretty delusional, so maybe. Not that it mattered, because Bliss Cross were going to put this uppity bottom back in her place, and turn the SmackDown champ into their bitch. And maybe, just maybe it was even Nikki who was taking the first step towards that.

Because spankings were a always effective way to set the mood, but no woman in WWE's history had been broken from that alone. No, for that, a bum fucking was required, and not even the meanest tops in the history of WWE had anally violated a defeated opponent, without making sure she was properly prepared first. Admittedly lube, would probably do the trick for a back hole this notoriously slutty, but most tops agreed that for a proper bitch breaking, a nice long rim job was required. Who should do it was up for debate, but Nikki was honoured to do the deed, especially with such a tasty piece of ass. God, Bayley might even be on Alexa's level, when it came to delicious tasting backsides, and Nikki wouldn't have thought that was possible when she first gave up on the ass kissing in favour of burying her face in between those meaty cheeks.

She was however delighted to be proven wrong, Nikki moaning at that yummy taste just from the first few ravenous licks to that forbidden hole. God, she could eat this arse for hours and never get tired, especially if it was just like this, with her face buried in between those meaty cheeks, Nikki very willingly suffocating herself in that big booty. Oh yes, all she could see, smell or taste in that moment was pure Bayley Booty, and Nikki loved every single second of it. Unfortunately she knew that there was a limit to Alexa's patience, even with her, so as much as it pained her, she only spent a few long minutes with her face stuffed in booty. Which to her credit, included the time that she rubbed her face in that giant derrière, as if she was motor-boating a big pair of tits.

Then she grabbed onto both of those enormous cheeks and slowly pull them apart to admire her prize. Something she stared longingly at for a few long seconds, before spitting onto that cute little shit hole and then rubbing that saliva in with her tongue. Which was a process she repeated a few times, before going back to swirling her tongue around Bayley's back hole, this time with all the access she could want. Finally, she tried pushing her tongue into the incredibly slutty arse hole, and despite years of neglect she was able to get plenty of her tongue into it, which really had Bayley crying out in moaning loudly, which in turn made Nikki grin wickedly. Sadly, that was the end of her fun, because Nikki's girlfriend really, really wanted to play.

"Move aside Nikki, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I love watching you eat ass, but that's way more than this bitch deserves. Or needs." Alexa announced, "Oh yeah, move aside, and give me that big fat ass. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, good girl. And speaking of good girls, spread your cheeks Bayley! Do it! Don't make me ask you again."

Alexa totally understood why Bayley would be hesitant to obey, and it had nothing to do with wanting to avoid a butt fucking. From the way that she had been moaning, whimpering and crying out shamelessly throughout the rim job it was clear that Bayley was just waiting for someone to put her in her place, and give her the rectum wrecking she so desperately needed. But to actually spread her cheeks was admitting it, and a sign of submission that would push the so-called Alpha back further into being nothing but a fuck hole for real women. Of course, all it took was a few hard strikes to Bayley's still incredibly bruised booty for the SmackDown women's champion to let out a pathetic cry, and immediately do as she was told. Not slowly like Alexa would want, but it was enough.

For a few long seconds Alexa just stared at her prize, as she continued to rub lubricant into her dick. God, Bayley looked even more delicious than she remembered, and it was very tempting just to bury her face in that thick rump, and do everything Nikki had just done. Which would have probably had Nikki pouting adorably, but she would quickly make it up to her by asking her girl to join her, Bliss Cross spending hours devouring that big booty until Bayley gave up any sense of pride and started begging to be ass fucked. But no, as much as Alexa wanted to eat that ass it didn't quite compare to the so overwhelming it was painful need to shove her cock up that big fat butt.

So she finally did it, lining up her cock with that cute little rosebud and slowly pushing forwards. To her amazement that back door didn't immediately give way at the slightest push, like a butt hole should do when it belonged to an ass like Bayley's. Like it had done the last time she fucked it. Oh wow, this could only mean one thing, the thought so overwhelming it robbed Alexa of the ability to think for a few long seconds. Although that was kind of a good thing, as it meant her only focus was on watching Bayley's back hole slowly stretching wider and wider until it allowed the head of her big dick to slide through it and into that backside. Which amazingly caused Bayley to cry out in pure pain, confirming Alexa's suspicions.

"OH MY GOD! You're tight! How are you this tight? Have you ever been this tight?" Alexa exclaimed, before a smirk crossed her face, "Wow, you really went a whole calendar year without a butt fucking, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Bayley growled through gritted teeth, "I'm not like I used to be. I'm a winner! Oh God, a butt fucker. Not... not a..."

"Butt slut? Ass whore? Anal bitch? Fuck hole for real women, with a back door constantly open for business?" Alexa listed off gleefully, "Because you are, mmmmmmmm, and I'm going to prove it."

"Are not!" Bayley whined childishly.

"Are too." Alexa responded just as childishly, before quickly adding, "Oh yeah, I thought for sure you would have been sneaking off with Sasha, so that she could fuck your needy little ass for you. Mmmmmmmmm, or at least, done it yourself. Got a nice big handheld dildo and rammed it up your big booty. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, or maybe just used your hand? You know, fist your big fat whore ass! But you really did it, the whole year without a butt fucking. God Bayley, I'm so sorry. If I'd known you were neglecting your perfect ass this way, I would have never left you alone. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, but that's okay, because me and Nikki are here to set things right. And from now on, I'm going to make sure you never go a single day without an ass reaming."

Before Bayley could make another attempt to give a childish and/or delusional come back Alexa started slowly pushing forwards, causing inch after inch of her strap-on to slide into her defeated opponent's shit-pipe. Which actually continued to take some effort, further proving this perfect little fuck hole hadn't been touched in a year, just because it's owner diluted herself into thinking she was a top. But that was okay, because after tonight Alexa would be it's owner. Oh yes, she was going to own Bayley's fat ass. Well, she and Nikki, but that was basically the same thing, as Alexa was confident that she could rely on her girlfriend to help her keep Bayley's butt hole nice and loose, and ready for a fucking at all times. Just like it should be.

Nikki definitely agreed with that assessment, especially as she had the best seat in the house to watch that anal violation and bum stuffing. Oh yes, Alexa's view point was good, but hers was even better, as she was able to get her face inches away from where the magic was happening, Nikki practically drooling at the sight. The only way it could have been any better was if she had somehow been the one bumming Bayley at the same time. Of course that was impossible, but that was okay, because she was more than happy with just watching. Especially whenever she tore her gaze away from watching that giant cock slowly sliding into Bayley's tailpipe, and then in and out of it, she got to see an extremely wide and extremely wicked grin on Alexa's beautiful face.

Honestly Nikki would do anything to put that look on her girlfriend's face, including forsaking her turn entirely and just watching Alexa bum fuck Bayley all night long, and if that wasn't true love, she didn't know what was. Of course, she was confident it wouldn't come to that, especially given Alexa's plan for breaking Bayley, but in that moment Nikki truly meant it. She would be happy with just watching. Especially given how beautiful Alexa looked right now, and how pretty Bayley's bum hole looked stretching for that long, thick dick, which slowly disappeared into it, until there was nothing left to give. Until Alexa's thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that the so-called SmackDown Alpha female's rectum had been skewered with the full length of that big strap-on.

Which was a sight both members of Bliss Cross savoured for a few long seconds, before Alexa started pumping her hips back and forth, causing that big dildo to start slowly sliding in and out of Bayley's bum hole. For Alexa Bliss to officially start bumming Bayley, and putting her in her place, like the true Alpha female she was. Oh yes, Alexa didn't need any sort of title to make that true. She was always a woman taming stud, a butt busting top, and most importantly the Alpha female of the entire WWE. It was inspiring really. Nikki felt so inspired. So in awe of this goddess. And even more than a little jealous of Bayley right now, as her bowels were graced with the dick of the best arse fucker in the history of the WWE.

Just as ironically that submissive thought went through Nikki's mind Alexa suddenly asked for, albeit without looking away from her cock stretching out Bayley's backside, "Nikki honey, you ready for your turn?"

"Ye, yes." Nikki stammered dreamily, still lost in the show in front of her, and the submissive thought echoing in her head.

"I can't hear you?" Alexa teased.

"Yes!" Nikki said, firmly this time.

"Well then..." Alexa grinned, reluctantly pulling out of Bayley's butt, "Do it. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck that fat ass! Make that big booty yours."

Pulling out of that incredibly tight hole, they both took a few long seconds to admire Alexa's handiwork, even as Nikki was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement. As a result she may be anally penetrated Bayley a little harder than she meant too, shoving the first few inches of her cock straight into that only slightly loosened up shit hole, causing the SmackDown women's champion to cry out loudly and with pure agony. But to her credit, Nikki was able to squeeze the same kind of whimpers, cries and moans out of the little anal slut that Alexa did by slowly sliding the rest of her cock into Bayley's booty, and then to bum her just as gently. Okay, so Alexa had done a great job of loosening Bayley up for her but Nikki felt she did well, considering how badly she wanted to deliver a brutal rectum wrecking. Of course, it was only a matter of time.

Bayley was grateful for the initial pain she felt from getting her ass stretched by Alexa, and especially of Nikki's sudden and violent anal penetration. It was certainly preferable to what she felt through the far too slow and gentle butt stuffing, which still gave her pain, but not enough to drown out the pleasure she unfortunately also felt. In fact, that kind of pain only mixed in with the pleasure to make the experience that more intense. Although, in turn, that was preferable to the pure pleasure she felt shortly after the real butt fucking began, Bayley desperately trying and failing to stop herself from moaning, whimpering, and crying out in pure pleasure. Especially as she knew exactly what was about to happen, which truly made it impossible to hide her enjoyment.

Thankfully Alexa was too preoccupied with watching Nikki anally violating her to mock her for the sounds she was making, but inevitably she moved around so that she was kneeling in front of her face, and then ordered with a grin, "Suck it bitch, mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, suck my dick! Suck your nasty little butt off of my dick. Come on, mmmmmmmmm, don't even try and pretend you're not the biggest ATM whore in the company. Oh yeah, Bayley is the biggest ass to mouth whore in the history of the WWE, ooooooooooooh, and maybe the history of wrestling. So come on, wrapped those pretty cock sucking lips around my big dick and, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, that's it bitch, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, suck it!"

There was no use trying to resist, as she would have to do this sooner or later, so she wasn't trying to get out of it. No, Bayley was just trying to psych herself up so that she wouldn't moan loudly as soon as she tasted her own ass. Something she once again fail to do. And not only did she fail, it was a spectacular failure, the sound of her moan echoing throughout the room. It was probably the loudest yet, but thankfully she was so overwhelmed by the heavenly flavour that she mostly missed Alexa laughing at her, and taunting her. And it was the same for the next few minutes as she quickly stuff that butt flavoured strap-on down her throat so she could clean every single drop of her own anal juices. She then became very aware of Alexa's taunting.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, every drop! Mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, get every single drop of your own whore butt off of my cock! Oh fuck yeah, suck it Bayley! Suck it!" Alexa gleefully taunted as she got exactly what she wanted, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, there's the Bayley I know, and love. Or at least, the Bayley I love to fuck like the anal whore she is. Oh yeah, there's the Bayley who loves taking it in the butt, mmmmmmmmm, and sucking her big fat ass off of a cock, and especially doing both together. Of taking it in both ends, like a common street whore. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you see Bayley? This is what you could have been having all along, mmmmmmmmmmm, if you weren't so delusional."

As much as Bayley wanted to respond to that, what could she possibly say? There was no way she could win a verbal argument when there was a cock in her mouth, and especially not when another was up her ass. Besides, in that moment Alexa was right, Bayley was nothing but a common street whore, her holes no longer her own, simply being used for the pleasure of others. Something which happened repeatedly as Alexa and Nikki switched places over, and over, and over again. Which was both wonderful and humiliating. Wonderful, because she was constantly getting fresh ass cream to clean, while her slutty little butt was being stuffed. But that was also the humiliating part, along with the fact that she was loving it, and totally failing to hide it.

However, there was one saving grace to all of this, that being as amazing as it felt it wasn't enough to break Bayley. It got extremely close, and she was extremely afraid of what would happen when the other women started to really hammer her big booty. But maybe, just maybe she could survive this with a shred of dignity. With her mind intact. With the ability to take sweet revenge on both of these bitches. Oh yes, Bayley could picture it now, mostly because she had done it before. After all, about a year ago Alexa had been her first challenger, with Nikki by her side, and that had ended very well for Bayley. Sure, she hadn't broken them, but she had taken her sweet revenge on her former bully, and this time she would finish the job, and make these bitches her bitches.

Just as Bayley was beginning to regain some confidence Alexa suddenly pulled her dick out of her big booty, smacked those sore cheeks roughly, and ordered, "Ride Nikki! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ride her with your slutty little ass, and then I'll join in for a nice, hard double ass fucking. You know, the kind the old Bayley absolutely adored."

"No, please... I..." Bayley pleaded, desperately.

"Now!" Alexa snapped firmly, delivering another smack for good measure.

Alexa chuckled wickedly as the so-called Alpha female lowered her head, crawled over to where Nikki was now sitting and lined herself up with the Scottish woman's dick. Of course Nikki had a grin on her face to match Alexa's, and those grins only got wider as Bayley lowered herself downwards, violating her own ass hole on Nikki's cock. Something she did slowly, even though it wasn't necessary, as Bayley was such an anal whore, and her fat ass was so stretched out at this point, she probably could've slammed herself down on the full length of that big dildo and still cried out with pleasure. And no doubt she was trying to make it easier for herself, but in the process she was providing Alexa with such an amazing show that she hung back, and allowed her defeated opponent to entertain her for a little bit.

More accurately, she watched Bayley's cock starving booty greedily swallowing every inch of Nikki's dick, and then without needing to be asked, suddenly bouncing herself up and down. Oh yes, that allegedly former, and clearly current, butt slut started bouncing herself up and down that big dick, causing it to slide in and out of her bitch hole, and for Bayley to continue moaning, whimpering and crying out in pleasure. Like this Alexa also got to watch those meaty cheeks jiggle, although for better or for worse that was short-lived, simply because Nikki reached out, grabbed hold of Bayley's enormous ass cheeks, and pull them wide apart. Which meant that Alexa missed out on the jiggling, but there would be plenty more of that, and in the meantime, she was very much enjoying watching the anal violation. Of course, she had a way to make it better, something Alexa did, after a few long minutes of just enjoying the show.

"Mmmmmmmmm yehhhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, good girl. Ride that big dick! Oh yeah!" Alexa softly praised the show in front of her for a while, before moving in for the kill while ordering, "Now stop. Oh yeah Bayley, stop eagerly bouncing your fat ass up and down like the little anal slut you are, so I can get to that back door too. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, it's double anal time, and you know what that means, don't you Bayley? Huh? Yesssssssssssss, that's right, mmmmmmmmmm, it's time for me and Nikki to break you. To put you in your place. Tear your ass apart so wide and deep, that you will never ever forget again the fact that your purpose in life is to be Bayley the Super Butt Slut, with a big fat ass open for business 24/7."

If Bayley tried to offer up another thing other than a pathetic whimper Alexa was probably too lost in her lust to tell. The fact was, Bayley immediately stopped when asked, and even arched her back to try and make it easier for Alexa to get the second cock inside her whore ass. That was all the consent Alexa needed, and she felt justified by the fact that she pressed her cock against that already widely stretched shit hole and pushed forwards, causing it to open even wider to let her in. And Bayley did nothing to stop her. No, she just whimpered in mostly pleasure, as her most private hole stretched, and stretched, and stretched until it allowed the first few inches of that second dildo inside it. Admittedly, that was followed up with a loud cry of agony from Bayley, but then the so-called Alpha female just went back to whimpering pathetically.

That was all Alexa continued to hear as she continued her journey into Bayley's bowels, albeit after a minute or two of pausing to savour the moment of anally violating the SmackDown women's champion with a second cock. Of course, she wasn't taking Bayley's double anal cherry. Hell, this wasn't even the first time she double ass fucked this shameless anal whore. But it was absolutely the first time in over a year that Bayley had got to fulfill her true purpose, and Alexa was only too happy to introduce her to the joys of a double butt fucking. Especially when Nikki continued spreading those meaty cheeks, making sure that Alexa got the best view possible throughout the double butt stuffing, and for the first few minutes of the sodomy, until Alexa finally pushed those hands away, so she could feel those gigantic cheeks which were now resting against her thighs.

Bayley was done, and she knew it. Sure, the pain was truly excruciating, and she felt like she was about to be torn apart at any moment, but she had been through all this before when she actually lost her double anal cherry, and she knew what ecstasy awaited her. The difference was back then it didn't bother her, as she was a happy little bottom, who trusted that her slutty bitch ass would make sure that the pain was worth it. Now she was the Alpha female of SmackDown, and the champion of that show, with a year-long reign under her belt, which was now all for nothing, because the incredible climaxes she would soon receive, would wipe out any shred of dominance that she'd been able to gain, and then once again leaving her a mindless bottom. And for that, she literally wept for the whole time for her destroyed career, and destroyed butt hole.

What was really, truly humiliating was that she didn't even make it to the orgasms. Hell, she barely even survived Alexa's thighs coming to rest against her juicy cheeks, which filled Bayley with an embarrassing sense of pride of being able to take the full length of both cocks inside of a hole which wasn't even supposed to take one. Which was a feeling she had to wallow in for a few long seconds as Alexa savoured the moment, and then painfully slowly the goddess started pulling her cock out of her ass hole, and then pushing it back in, the process repeating over and over again as Bayley officially received her first double butt fucking in what felt like forever. In far, far too long, given the way agony quickly gave way to ecstasy.

Suddenly Bayley was furious at herself for denying her true purpose in life. What explanation could there be for denying herself something that felt this good? Titles? Who the fuck cared about titles? Or winning? Or dignity? None of those things had ever made her feel this good, and it was fucking ridiculous she'd ever convinced herself all those things combined could somehow replace this. She was also overwhelmingly grateful to Nikki Cross, and especially Alexa Bliss, for opening up her eyes, and her ass hole, to what was so obviously the truth. Sadly it was a while before Bayley could find the words to thank them, as she was just so overwhelmed at that moment. Also, at that point, she just so desperately needed to cum, that it became her priority. Oh well, Bayley promised to find some other way to properly thank these goddesses.

"Please, mmmmmmmmm, please make me cum!" Bayley moaned softly, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, fuck my ass and make me cum! Fuck me hard! Harder! Please, oh my God please, wreck my ass! Destroy my big fat ass! Ruin my butt hole like the back door whore I am! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, fuck me!"

"You gonna give us what we want?" Alexa asked. 

"Be Bayley the Super Butt Slut?" Nikki pushed with a wicked grin.

"Give up being Alpha, and become our little up the butt bitch?" Alexa pushed with a wicked grin of her own.

"Be OUR Bayley the Super Butt Slut, mmmmmmmm, who takes it in her big fat ass every single day?" Nikki pushed with the widest grin yet.

"Yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd!" Bayley screamed when it finally felt like she had the chance, "I'll be your bitch! I'll be your anal loving bitch! Your ass whore! Mmmmmmmmmm ooooooooooooh shit, I'll be Bayley the Super Butt Slut, who takes it in her big fat ass every single day. I'll be yours, mmmmmmmmm, all yours. And you can be Alpha, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I don't care, just please, make me cum! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Oh fuck yeah, make me cum make me cum MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"DO IT! CUM FOR US YOU BITCH!" Alexa yelled at the top of her lungs, smacking Bayley's big booty and making the cheeks shake, "CUM! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING CUM! CUM LIKE A BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM LIKE A BITCH, AND THANK US FOR IT!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD, THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR FUCKING MY ASS!" Bayley yelled deliriously at the top of her lungs, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, THANK YOU FOR FUCKING ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT, FOR FUCKING MY BIG FAT ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME, OH SHIT, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, MMMMMMMMMMMMMM, FUCK ME HARD, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

To Bayley's credit she had been able to thank her new Mistresses a little bit during that little exchange, and better yet, she found a way to repay them, and get more of this incredible ecstasy in the process. All she had to do was be their anal bitch and take it up the butt whenever they wanted. The thought of which would've probably sent her over the edge of orgasm on it's own, but when combined with just a slight increase in the pace and Bayley went off like a rocket, violently squirting her cum all over Nikki's stomach, which made the Scottish woman cackle with glee. Nikki continued doing that a lot as the process was repeated, Bayley cumming so hard and frequently she was robbed of the ability to think. And her last coherent thought? The silent promise that she would be the best butt slut possible for her new owners. Once again be Bayley the Super Butt Slut.

Alexa did everything she could to avoid cumming herself. It was a losing fight, but the longer she held back the better. After all, she wanted to make this a truly epic double anal pounding, that no woman in this room would ever forget, especially not Sasha Banks. Bayley too, but Alexa was confident that once again she had taken an overly confident rival and completely broken her. That she had once again taken Bayley, a natural butt slut, and showed her exactly what she could do to that giant booty of hers, to the point that she could never deny her. Admittedly, that was what she had thought before, but that was beside the point. The point was Bayley was now cumming so hard and frequently, surely there was no way back for her after this. Meaning that all that really mattered was telling Sasha she was next.

Something which Alexa wanted to say out loud, but she was a bit busy trying not to cum, even as she was bombarded with sensations. Like the fact that she'd worked herself up to giving a truly vicious rectum wrecking, the type which made Bayley's obscenely big booty jiggle like jelly in an earthquake, like times infinity. Oh God, that meaty flesh was jiggling so much just the sight would make Alexa drool, but she could feel it too. Oh yes, her well toned thighs were crashing against those enormous butt cheeks. And the sound! Oh fuck, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was incredible, as was the deafening squeals of ecstasy that this once again shameless butt slut was making throughout. Then there was the fact that the other end of the dildo was hammering her clit, making it painful not to cum.

Ironically, while the combination of those things bought her to the edge of orgasm, and would've probably sent her over the edge in a few more seconds, that wasn't the final thing which did it. No, that was seeing Nikki go over the edge. Oh yes, Alexa knew that look anywhere, especially on Nikki's face. And at that point, Alexa was still doing all the work, meaning that she was pushing Bayley down on top of her girlfriend, and thus fucking two girls at once. Making two other women cum at the same time. Also effectively double ass fucking, and breaking, Bayley by herself. But Alexa didn't care about that fuck hole. No, she only cared about herself in that moment, and her precious Nikki, and the thought of making her girl cum this way gave her a very satisfying climax.

Of course, unlike the anal whore known as Bayley, Alexa was a true Alpha female, who effortlessly pushed herself through that climax and onto several more, making the other two women cum several more times in the process. Although admittedly Nikki became more active, thrusting upwards into Bayley's big booty, making the Super Butt Slut cum even harder and more frequently, further solidifying her new conquest. And more importantly, maximizing her own pleasure. Just like Alexa taught her. And just like they were both doing now. Oh yes, they relentlessly used the now former Alpha female for their pleasure, using almost every ounce of their strength in the process. Then just in the nick of time Alexa pulled out, Nikki's cock coming with her as they were so tightly packed in there, and moved back to admire their handiwork.

Wonderful girlfriend that she was, Nikki reached back and spread those gigantic ass cheeks, providing the best possible view of that gaping wide open bitch hole, causing Alexa to chuckle wickedly, "Awww Nikki, that's so sweet. Mmmmmmmmm, but unnecessary. Oh yes, we've destroyed this whore's butt so good I can see deep into her fat ass without you having to spread her cheeks. I appreciate it though, mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, so why I don't you get out from under that, and see what we've done to this slut hole? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, come here Nikki. You gotta see this. Oh fuck yeah, ya gotta see this gape."

"Sure thing Alexa." Nikki beamed happily, shoving Bayley off of her, but making sure the super butt slut ended up on her stomach so they could still see their handiwork.

Sasha was saved from having to see it for a few long seconds, but unfortunately after taking turns just spreading those cheeks and giggling like hyenas, Alexa dragged Bayley downwards so that her fat ass ended up hanging over the edge of the bed. Alexa also spread those cheeks nice and wide, and despite her best efforts Sasha just couldn't look away. Oh God, she just couldn't stop herself from looking at her girlfriend's gaping butt hole. Just like she couldn't stop watching Bayley getting her big booty destroyed right in front of her, or the butt-plug that her own ass was practically begging for, Sasha only barely able to stop herself from literally begging for it.

Ever since she came back to SmackDown Sasha thought that she had finally put bottoming in her rearview mirror. Because she was supposed to be way too good for it, and along with Bayley had rejoiced in ruling SmackDown with an iron fist. Admittedly, Bayley had been in control when they had sex, just the two of them, but at least she didn't have to take it up the butt anymore. Well, almost never. Point was, Sasha had thought she was finally back to normal, but watching Bayley be so thoroughly top had made her traitorous body, and unfortunately especially her ass hole, craving the same treatment. Something she found herself aching for even now she was seeing the consequences of it, which made it clear Bayley wouldn't be sitting right for at least a week.

"What do you think of our handiwork, Sasha?" Alexa questioned mockingly, "Mmmmmmmmm, isn't it the prettiest gape you've ever seen?"

Thankfully this snapped Sasha out of her haze somewhat, and she smirked, "Not as pretty as your ass hole after I've fucked it."

"Oooooooooooh, still got a little fight left in you I see, mmmmmmmmmm, I like that." Alexa grinned wickedly, letting go of Bayley's ass cheeks as she added, "What do you think we can do about that Nikki?"

"I've got some ideas." Nikki replied with a wicked grin of her own, as she and Alexa approached The Boss.

"Me too." Alexa smirked, pressing her ass flavoured cock to Sasha's lips, "Starting with this..."

As a proud top, and multiple times women's champion, Sasha would like to claim that she opened her mouth to give some form of further defiance. Ideally after pulling her face back in disgust, proving that she was a true top, who would never consider something so vile as actually going ass to mouth. Unfortunately she had been an ATM whore for many, many women at this point, and more importantly, had tasted Bayley's booty countless times now, so just the two women approaching her made her mouth water, and actually having an ass flavoured cock touching her lips meant it was all over. She truly had no choice at that moment but to wrap her lips around that cock and let out a long, loud, pleasure filled moan.

This process was repeated a few minutes afterwards as Nikki placed her strap-on right next to Alexa's, silently encouraging Sasha to go back and forth between them. They also offer up verbal encouragement, but Sasha was thankfully so lost in tasting Bayley's delicious butt cream that her world became cleaning those cocks. So for a few long minutes she went back and forth in between those big dicks, making sure she gave both of them plenty of attention, while cleaning every drop of ass cream from them. Just as she had been trained to do. Oh yes, in that moment Sasha Banks was a little ass to mouth whore. Something which really pleased the other women, giving her an amazing submissive thrill in the moment, but it didn't take long for her to be ashamed of that fact, and what this could mean for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Nikki Cross or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sasha Banks was so jealous of Bayley right now, and she hated herself for it. Alexa Bliss wasted no time in announcing herself the new Alpha female of SmackDown, and that now Sasha's 'best friend' was nothing but her bitch. Bayley was only too happy to prove this, first by pulling down her pants and spreading her cheeks, by revealing her ass hole being widely stretched by a butt-plug, and then by proudly proclaimed herself to be Alexa's anal loving bitch. Which was more than enough, but Alexa added insult to injury by making the once proud champion kiss her feet, and then anally ride her strap-on dildo in the cowgirl position, so everybody, but especially Sasha, could watch those big meaty cheeks bounce up and down.

Normally, Sasha loved watching a big juicy ass jiggling as some anal slut bounced up and down a strap-on, but not when her girl was giving her slutty little ass hole up to someone else, and especially not when her girlfriend was now some other woman's anal bitch. But that was exactly what was happening, and Sasha was obscenely jealous. And the worst part? She wasn't just jealous of Alexa for stealing Bayley away from her, breaking her, and thus ruining the really good thing they had going. No, she was jealous of Bayley for being able to take that big dick up her fat ass, her now former teammate loving every second of it. Something which made Sasha's body ache for what Bayley now had. It even made her ass hole quiver with jealousy, and worse, anticipation.

She had just about been able to avoid giving into the generous offer of joining her girlfriend in submission to Bliss Cross, but she wasn't out of the woods yet, as the next match would either get her back on track, and at least in some way into avenging the previous devastating loss, or possibly do her in for good. It was only Nikki Cross. Sasha Banks was miles better than Nikki Cross, so this should be a piece of cake, right? But of course, Bliss Cross were cheating, making her all horny going into the match, and thinking about submissive thoughts. Not just with their actions, but with their words, constantly taunting her, especially that bitch Alexa, painting a vivid idea of what would happened to her if she lost tonight.

Which should have ironically motivated her all the more to win, either because it enraged her, or simply because she wanted to avoid Bayley's fate. Either way she should be easily able to imagine that it was her cock Bayley was riding with her fat ass, as they had done that like a thousand times. However, try as she might, Sasha kept imagining it was her bouncing up and down on that dick, so much so that she had the urge to dildo or at least finger her own butt hole. And the only relief she got from that was when Alexa and Bayley left for a title match, but that only lasted a few minutes, Alexa squashing Bayley in seconds to capture the SmackDown women's title, and then they came backstage for more anal fun.

"And your winner, and new SmackDown women's champion, Alexa Bliss!" Alexa announced loudly as she entered the locker room, then condescendingly telling her pray, "You're up next Sasha, good luck out there. Break a leg. Or two."

"Where's the fun in that?" Nikki questioned with a wicked grin of her own, "I want both lakes intact, so we can put her in more positions later."

"Good point Nikki." Alexa purred wickedly, "She looks great on all fours, like the bitch she is."

"And just on her knees, like the bitch she is." Nikki chimed in with a wicked chuckle.

Sasha had been trying to save her breath, but that was the final straw, as she snapped angrily, "I'm going to ruin you! Both of you! Do you know who I am? I'm Sasha Banks, The Boss, The Blueprint, and the greatest women's wrestler of all time! No, I'm just the greatest of all time, regardless of gender. And you? You're nothing Nikki. I'm going to destroy you, and your little girlfriend too."

"You sure about that?" Nikki grinned.

"No doubt." Sasha huffed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we raised the stakes then, will you?" Alexa questioned.

"So if you lose, you have to bottom for both me, and Alexa." Nikki revealed gleefully.

"Fine, but when I win, you're both mine, and I get Bayley back." Sasha countered, and then quickly added, "And you're not allowed to interfere."

"Deal." Alexa agreed with a wicked grin, "Be seeing you soon."

"Yes, you will." Sasha growled, stomping out of the door and quickly heading towards the ring.

*

Once they were in the ring Sasha realized she had given Alexa a loophole, simply by specifying the new SmackDown women's champion couldn't interfere herself, but she didn't say anything about her bitches. And now thanks to publicly beating Bayley, Alexa was the Alpha female of SmackDown again, that meant there was a lot of bitches who could interfere on her behalf. Most of them would probably be happy too, as they resented Sasha's greatness, and would probably love to see The Boss taken down. Of course the most effective way to get to her would be to send Bayley out here. God, she wouldn't even have to do anything, just stand there and remind Sasha what she had allowed to happen on her watch, and it would probably be enough distraction to make her lose the match.

Ironically, it was because she was distracted by these thoughts that she ended up losing the match. Which was truly appalling, as while she did okay at first, Nikki got way too much offense in, considering that The Boss was supposed to be wrestling royalty around here. Oh God, it couldn't be more clear that The Boss was distracted as hell, and had a off-night because of it, because Nikki not only dominated most of the match, but won by rolling through the bank statement into a roll up, something which Sasha should have easily countered, but she didn't. She'd done it before plenty of times, but instead she was too dazed and confused too act fast enough, and as a result, her shoulders were pinned down for a three count by Nikki Cross of all people.

For a few long minutes Sasha just sat there in disbelief, and horror on her face, at what she just allowed to happen. Because there was no way she could have lost to Nikki Cross on her own, meaning that she allowed herself to beat herself. She was ready to tell anyone who would listen that, but then she had a horrible thought, namely what if she had lost on purpose, because she wanted to be topped. Because she didn't want to admit it, but there was some truth to that. Oh God, it was so shameful, but ever since watching Bayley getting broken by Bliss Cross Sasha had imagined receiving the same treatment, but never more than when Nikki was touching her, giving her another reason to be distracted. But either way, the result was the same, Sasha hating herself as she slowly made her way to the back.

*

"Wow, nice work Nikki. That bitch barely lasted five minutes with you." Alexa beamed, hugging her girlfriend tightly pretty much the second she got through the door.

"Thank you so much." Nikki smiled and hummed back, before admitting, "But it was nothing."

"Oh, don't be so modest." Alexa gently scolded, pulling back from the hug and pointing out, "That was Sasha Banks. I hate that bitch, but even I've got to admit she's an amazing wrestler. And oh, you should've seen her in her prime, back in NXT. She really was quite something. Everyone was afraid of her, except maybe Charlotte."

"But now, she's nothing but a has-been anal addict, desperate to get her fix." Nikki countered, "You said it yourself, Sasha used to be something special, but now she is nothing but an anal loving loser, who can't hold onto a championship to save her career. I mean, just look at her performance tonight? Mmmmmmmmm, I swear she lost on purpose, just so she could get the privilege of getting both our cocks up her slutty little ass."

"Oh, I know." Alexa agreed, she and Nikki sharing a laugh at Sasha's expense, "Believe me, I know. Who do you think taught her to love it up the ass so much, huh?"

"Charlotte?" Nikki quipped.

"Well, yeah..." Alexa pouted, before grinning, "But just because that overrated skank took Sasha's anal cherry doesn't mean that she broke her. No, everyone knows Charlotte Flair can't get the job done when it counts, and it's up to The Goddess to succeed where The Queen fails."

"Is that right?"

"Charlotte!" Alexa exclaimed, nervous for a minute before regaining her composure, "I didn't see you there... but I'm glad you are. Oh yeah, me and Nikki broke Bayley, and Sasha is next. Then? Who knows?"

"We'll see." Charlotte said dismissively, before turning towards the door, and smirked, "Sasha, good to see you finally joining us. We were just talking about you."

"I heard." Sasha glared at first Charlotte, then turned her attention to Bliss Cross, "Oh, I heard every word sweetheart, which means you're in big trouble, because not even The Queen could break me, which means you have no chance, and soon I'll have my revenge on you, just like Bayley did last year. Then we'll see who the has-been really is."

"Oh honey, it will still be you. Always you." Alexa replied with mock sympathy, before then telling her pray, "Now be a good girl and give us a show. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, bend over and stick out that cute little ass of yours. Show us what Nikki won for us tonight. And if you do it fast enough, we might just let Bayley prepare you first for us with a nice long rim job."

"Oh yes please, mmmmmmmmm, please Sasha, do as they say, so I can eat your yummy little ass?" Bayley pleaded, hopefully, "Oh God, I love eating ass, you know I do. Especially yours. So please Sasha, be good so I can tongue your ass hole. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's been far too long since I ate that yummy little butt."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Sasha snapped, instantly feeling guilty for it as it made Bayley lower her head glumly.

"Ooooooooooh, trouble in paradise?" Alexa mocked with an evil laugh.

In response, Sasha just glared at her, only to sigh, then do as she was told. It wasn't like she didn't have a point. If Bayley hadn't fucked up and lost, and more importantly been broken, they wouldn't be in this mess. No, things would be like they were before. Although even then, Bayley wasn't giving her butt nearly enough attention. Mostly because Sasha told her she didn't want it, but Bayley should know more than anyone that wasn't entirely true, and honestly, the others were probably right, her own desire for getting her butt fucked had cost Sasha once again. Hopefully it was once again a price she could pay, otherwise she was going to suffer an even greater defeat, a thought which made her whimper as she removed the last of her clothing, and got down on all fours.

"Can I?" Bayley then asked her owners hopefully, "Oh please, please, please, Mistress Alexa, Mistress Nikki, can I have the privilege of eating that ass out for you? Please? I promise to put on a good show for you, mmmmmmmmm, and get Sasha's slutty little bitch hole nice and ready for the two of you to fuck. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I'll tongue that yummy little booty hole, mmmmmmm, get it all nice and wet, and ready to fuck. Oh please, oh please, oh please, mmmmmmmmmm ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd, I need to eat Sasha's Banks's yummy little ass. I need it so bad, sooooooooooo bad, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Nikki grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah, eat that ass bitch! Eat it good." Alexa purred with a wicked grin of her own.

"Oh thank you Mistress, thank you." Bayley squealed with delight, and dived for her prize.

Bayley new she probably should've spent longer thanking her owners for this privilege, and maybe more importantly letting them speak, but she just let her excitement get the better of her. It had just been so long since she had prepared Sasha's ass for a top, and she missed that particular perversion. Of course, she especially missed rimming her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? Honestly it was hard to tell, now that the Role Models were in a weird limbo between delusional bottoms and bottoms, who happily accepted their place. Luckily for them both, Bayley had every confidence that Mistress Alexa and Mistress Nikki would open Sasha's eyes, and her ass hole, to the way things were supposed to be around here.

Naturally Bayley couldn't concentrate on that right now, when she had the all-important job of munching butt. Luckily she was such a well-trained ass muncher, that even while she was daydreaming Bayley was lapping away at Sasha's most private hole, and pushing her face as deep in between those cheeks as it would go. Then she pulled back a little, spread those cheeks with both her hands, and spat onto Sasha's butt hole a couple of times, before rubbing it in with her tongue. She then swirled her tongue around that forbidden hole, and finally tried pushing her tongue inside it, which was all pretty standard stuff when it came to dishing out a thorough rim job like the well-trained anal whore she was.

One thing which was quite telling was that not only did her tongue easily enter Sasha's ass hole, but it pretty much went as deep as it could go, suggesting this hole had recently been abused. The question was, who by? Sasha herself, unable to take thinking about what happened, and dildoing her own butt? Or did she get one of the other tops to do it? Charlotte would probably do it, and keep her mouth shut, but not as a personal favour, but because she liked to know things other people didn't. But given their history, Bayley suspected that Sasha simply did it herself, unable to deal with the shame of actually asking someone to do it. Or maybe her ass had been anticipating this ever since last week, and as a result had just naturally become loose and slutty, ready for the moment it would once again take dick?

Whatever the case, it helped them both out physically, even if it did cause Sasha to whimper pathetically, and Mistress Alexa and Mistress Nikki definitely laughed at her expense, and the chance to dish out more verbal humiliation. Not that Bayley really registered a lot of it as she was too busy slamming her tongue in and out of Sasha's butt hole, and towards the end, even slipping a finger into it. Anything to make it easier on Sasha, and to heighten the twisted feel of pleasure for both of them. Hopefully this would lead to Bayley being punished later, but unsurprisingly for now Bliss Cross were very much focused on The Boss, especially given what they were about to do to her.

"Okay, that's more than enough for a butt slut like Sasha Banks. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, move aside Bayley. Move aside so we can butt fuck your girlfriend like the anal whore she is." Alexa ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Bayley replied and reluctantly obeyed.

"Good bitch." Alexa said dismissively, before turning to her girl, "She's all yours Nikki."

"You sure?" Nikki grinned excitedly.

"Of course." Alexa reassured, "It's only fair after you won us this piece of ass."

"Thanks Alexa, you're the best." Nikki clapped excitedly, before turning her attention to her pray, and smacking that cute little ass, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmmm, show me, and everyone else here, the slutty little bitch hole I'm about to fuck. That we're about to fuck. Oh yes, first me, then Alexa, then both of us, destroying your little ass hole and making you our bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, that's right. Spread those cheeks nice and wide. Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun. Ah yes, mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, oooooooooooooh fuck! Oh yeah, Nikki wants to play. Nikki wants to play with your butt!"

Nikki knew she really should just get on with it now, but she just couldn't help herself from rambling for a little while, when presented with the breath-taking sight of the once mighty Sasha Banks slowly reaching back and exposing her cute little butt hole. Although to her credit, Nikki did slide her cock up and down Sasha's butt crack, teasing her pray physically as well as verbally, just like her amazing girlfriend Alexa had taught her to do. Of course, she was teasing that amazing girlfriend along the way, along with everyone else, including herself, so ultimately Nikki suddenly slammed forwards, shoving the head of her cock inside that cute little ass. She then felt guilty about that, not because of the loud cry Sasha let out, but because she knew Alexa preferred a nice long, slow anal penetration.

Briefly she looked away from the beautiful sight in front of her to give her girl an apologetic look, but unsurprisingly her girl didn't even notice, she was too busy enjoying the sight of Sasha's shit hole being widely stretched. Still, Nikki felt she should make it up to her, so that was exactly what she did, namely by giving Alexa a few long minutes to savour the moment, before slowly pushing forwards so that the woman she loved watched inch after inch of her dick sliding into her rival's rear. And to be fair, as eager as Nikki was to get every inch of her cock up that ass, and give Sasha Banks a proper butt banging, there was something to be said for this long rectum stuffing. Especially as the entire locker room hung on her every movement.

Pretty much everyone in this locker room hated Sasha Banks. They all respected her, but she was a loudmouth bitch, who couldn't really backup the trash talk she was constantly inflicting on everyone around her. Luckily that meant Sasha had been frequently butt fucked, maybe especially in public, something that the women of the WWE never seem to tire of watching. Nikki certainly didn't, although of course this was special. This was her chance to put Sasha in her place, and the more she thought about it, the happier she was that she was taking her time. Especially as she paused every so often to turn her gaze to her audience and enjoy the blissfully happy look on Alexa's beautiful face, pun intended. And she also got to enjoy the looks on the other women's face, most of whom seem jealous of her, but maybe more than one of them were jealous of Sasha, which was an incredible confidence boost, which had Nikki grinning like a mad fool.

It was all so wonderful she kind of hoped that it would never end, and for a few minutes there, it actually seemed like it never would. Oh yes, it felt like she had an endless supply of cock to slid into Sasha's bowels, and eventually it would just start coming out of her mouth as she literally skewered this bitch like a pig. Of course, that didn't happen. No, instead one minute she was stuffing that butt, and the next her thighs came to rest against those ass cheeks, announcing she had done it. Nikki had buried every inch of her big dick up the cute little butt of The Boss, Sasha Banks. Something which Nikki just had to taunt her pray about, after squealing with glee and clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Oh my God, I did it! Every single inch of my big dick up Sasha Banks's butt! Oh fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, that's so hot!" Nikki squealed gleefully, "And it slid in so easy too. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssss, my big hard dick just slid so easy into your ass Sasha. Oh fuck, Alexa told me you were a shameless anal whore, and I totally believed her, because clearly your ass was made to be fucked, but... wow, I didn't actually think you would be as big a butt slut as your girlfriend. Ha ha ha ha, but you are, and I love it. Oh yes, I love it, and so do you. Isn't that right, Sasha? Huh? Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, you love being one of the biggest ass sluts on the roster. And don't worry, now you belong to us, me and Alexa will take good care of you."

Alexa join Nikki in her gleeful laughter, except hers was much more wicked, an evil smile crossing her face as Sasha was forced to wallow in humiliation. Although both her laughter and her smile faded away once Nikki grabbed onto Sasha's waist with both hands and slowly started pushing her hips back, and pushing them forwards, causing the big dildo one girl was wearing to slide in and out of the other girl's most private hole. Butt fucking her! Oh God, her girl, Nikki Cross, was officially butt fucking that bitch Sasha Banks, and putting her in her place. God, it was so beautiful, and hot, and Alexa loved it. She really did. But she was also insanely jealous, and kind of wanted to shove Nikki aside so she could do it.

That wasn't fair, of course, because like she said, Nikki had earned this. After all, she had beaten Sasha fair and square, and now The Boss's cute little butt was theirs to fuck. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before Alexa would get her turn. In fact, it was kind of surprising Nikki hadn't offered her a turn already. Then again, Alexa couldn't blame her, as she knew from experience it was a incredible rush to butt fuck one of the four Horsewomen, especially this obnoxious little bitch. Oh yeah, Alexa Bliss had built a career, at least on the main roster, of making Bayley, Becky Lynch, and maybe especially Sasha Banks bend over like the anal loving bottoms they were, even if they were too stubborn to admit it. So it was only right she took a backseat for once, and just enjoyed watching Nikki sodomizing Sasha.

"Do you want a turn?" Nikki suddenly asked, not even looking away from Sasha's butt hole stretching around her dick in the process.

"God yes." Alexa grinned widely, so glad that she had the best girlfriend ever, who would offer her such a thing so soon.

"What's the magic word?" Nikki sing-songed playfully.

"Please?" Alexa replied without hesitation, rolling her eyes and trying to hide the fact that she was grinning at her girl's playfulness.

Even though Alexa had been determined to let Nikki fuck Sasha's ass to her hearts content, she couldn't just turn down such a generous offer, could she? No, that would be rude. So as soon as Nikki pulled her cock out of Sasha's butt hole Alexa was quick to replace her, and take advantage of all the great work her girlfriend had done stretching out that slutty little fuck hole. Oh yes, Alexa took a page out of Nikki's playbook, and rammed her dick pretty much straight into that already gaping butt hole, forcing the high and mighty Sasha Banks to let out a very satisfying cry. Or at least, it was satisfying for Bliss Cross, who briefly paused to savour that wonderful sound, and the wonderful moment, before The Goddess focused on stuffing The Boss's booty full of strap-on.

Unsurprisingly this caused Sasha to continue to let out wickedly wonderful sounds, mostly cries and whimpers, but there were definitely a few stifled moans from the former Alpha female of NXT, who was trying and failing to hide the fact that she was enjoying this. That Sasha Banks was a twisted little anal whore that she could actually get off on just getting her rectum stretched out and filled with dick. Of course, what she loved even more was getting her slutty little ass fucked, with the full length of the superior woman's strap-on, And that's exactly what Bliss Cross made sure she got, over and over again, along with another treat the kind of perverted sluts like Banks and Bayley couldn't get enough of. Something that Nikki was only too happy to be the first to give the bitch this time around.

"Oh Sasha, dinner time." Nikki mocked, as she came to stand directly in front of her pray and press her ass coated cock to Sasha's lips, "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, it's your favourite. Well, you proved the other night that your girlfriend's ass is probably your favourite flavour, but Alexa says this is your second favourite. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, go ahead Sasha, prove her right. Prove my wonderful Alexa right by sucking my cock like the greedy little ass to mouth whore you are! Oh yes, receive your first double-team of the night. But not your last, ha ha ha ha! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that's it bitch, suck it good! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, clean every drop of your butt cream, and enjoy being our spit roast whore!"

Sasha could have done without the commentary, but she was grateful for the excuse to moan. Then again, there was still a girl cock in her ass, and the combination of that and tasting the deepest part of her butt on another girl cock wasn't exactly making her feel better about her current situation, or much of an excuse. But maybe most of all, she was grateful because this distracted her from the taunting. Oh yes, it was embarrassing, but the best thing for her right now was to get lost in sucking her own ass off that cock. Especially as Nikki and Alexa knew this was one of her favourite flavours, second only to Bayley's delicious booty.

Initially she savoured the first few inches of that dick, as it had just pummelled the deepest part of her bowels, but it wasn't long before she was shoving Nikki's strap-on down her throat for a thorough cleaning. Mostly so that she could get every drop of that yummy liquid. Not because she been told too, but just because she liked it. There was another reason, namely to get more. For Bliss Cross to switch positions, and give her a fresh batch of butt cream. Which, again for better or for worse, was exactly what happened, Alexa and Nikki constantly switching places for what felt like a blissful eternity, to her shame Sasha loving every single second of it. Although it was preferable to the true ass wrecking it which would follow.

Getting to that, after what seemed like an eternity of making Sasha go ass to mouth, Alexa pronounced, "Double ass fucking time! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I love making my bitches go ass to mouth, but I think Sasha Banks has more than earned this. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmm, lay down Nikki. Lay down so Sasha can ride you with her slutty little ass hole. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, let Sasha ride your big dick with her slutty little ass hole, and then I'll come join you. Really break this bitch in right. Ooooooooooh, fuck yeah, break her once and for all with a nice hard double ass stuffing. Oh fuck yeah, do it Nikki! Break The Boss and make her The Bitch!"

"Yes Alexa, mmmmmmmmm, gladly." Nikki replied, when she finally got the chance, having already done as she was told.

There was a brief pause, then Sasha began with a whimper, "Please-

"Now!" Alexa cut her off with a warning tone, and glare.

"But I've never done that before." Sasha whined, even though deep down she knew it wouldn't help her.

"Wait, you're a double anal virgin!" Alexa exclaimed with delight, then she took the following silence as confirmation and gleefully added, "Oh my God, this is going to be so sweet. Oh God, I can't believe it, I'm going to take Sasha Banks's double anal virginity! I mean... is, is that okay Nikki? I, I know you won her ass, but please, please, please can I be the one to take her double anal cherry? Please?"

"Of course, Alexa, anything for you." Nikki beamed.

"Thanks Nikki, you really are the best." Alexa beamed happily back, before glaring at Sasha, "Well, get on that dick already bitch. I won't ask nicely again."

Finally accepting her fate Sasha lowered her head, whimpered pathetically, and then climbed into Nikki's lap, desperately trying to avoid looking at the wicked grin on Nikki's face as she lined up her ass hole with the other woman's dick. For better or for worse her back door stayed widely open, meaning that it was easy for Sasha to take that cock inside her ass, first just the head, but then the rest of it followed as she slowly but surely pushed herself downwards. Then of course, came the part where she bounced up and down like the little anal whore she had been turned into in that moment. And maybe even the anal whore she'd always been. Which, especially rung true, considering she spent the entire time moaning loudly in pleasure.

This of course caused Alexa to laugh, and probably mock her some more, but for a few blissful moments, maybe even a few minutes, Sasha didn't hear a thing. No, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the incredible pleasure which came with sliding her ass hole up and down a nice long, thick girl dick, which was guaranteed to never go soft. Oh God, for better or for worse, the mighty Sasha Banks abandoned any shred of dignity or shame and just maximized her pleasure as much as possible. As a result she got so close to an orgasm, or more likely several of them, that she could taste it, only for Alexa to cruelly deny her, smacking Sasha's ass a few times to make sure that her words would be crystal-clear. 

"Stop. Stop! I said stop you stupid little bitch!" Alexa ordered increasingly loudly, the last being a yell. Then when she got what she wanted Alexa moaned lustfully, "That's right bitch, mmmmmmmm, stop bouncing that whore ass when we tell you too. What, did you really think you were going to get to cum? Huh? No, mmmmmmmm, sluts like you have to earn their orgasms, oooooooooooh, and you don't cum until my dick is in your whore ass! Yessssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmm, it's time for a double ass stuffing so don't worry Sasha, I'm sure an anal whore like you will cum real soon. Oh yes, oooooooooh good girl, now stay nice and still while I get in that ass. Oh yes Nikki, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, spread those cheeks just like that. Ah fuck!"

"You're welcome Alexa." Nikki grinned, having already anticipated what her girl would want from her.

Alexa then slowly pushed her dick against that already widely stretched forbidden hole, and began stretching it even wider. That once again had the mighty Sasha Banks crying out and whimpering, but this time it was in pure pain and humiliation, and it was one of the most delicious things that Alexa had ever heard. Just as one of the best thing she ever saw was The Boss's butt hole continuing to stretch wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of her big dick slid inside, alongside Nikki's strap-on, meaning that Alexa Bliss had officially taken Sasha Banks's double anal cherry. And oh God, the hysterical cry that her long-time rival let out was priceless. It literally had the goddess laughing out loud, before she bought more humiliation down on her new bitch's head.

"Pop! And there goes your double anal cherry! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, it's mine now! All mine!" Alexa taunted gleefully, clapping her hands together like her girlfriend, "Oh God Nikki, this is sooooooooo amazing! Like the best present ever! Oh my God, I love it I love it I love it! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, how does it feel Sasha, huh? How does it feel to have your tiny little shit hole stretching for not one, but two big dicks? It fucking hurts, doesn't it? Yeah, I remember. I remember what you did to me. And now? Mmmmmmmm I finally get some payback. but don't worry Sasha, an anal slut like you will be loving it in no time. I know, I know... I did. Mmmmmmmm, but that just proves my point."

Unsurprisingly, Sasha had no witty comeback this time. No, the bitch just whimpered pathetically and lowered her head in shame, she was surrendering herself and becoming nothing but a fuck hole for the pleasure of Bliss Cross. At least in that moment. It was not long ago that Alexa thought she'd broken Sasha for good, only to be proven wrong time and time again. And yet, she'd actually never tried this before, which now seemed absurd. She knew the reason why, namely that she hadn't wanted to share this level of power over someone. Hadn't wanted to share ass. She was afraid it would make her look weak, more importantly, she had just been greedy. Besides, she couldn't have ever imagine doing this with anyone else she was ever allied with, especially not that pathetic bottom Mickie James.

But now she had Nikki, the perfect partner for something like this. Someone who could be dominant when she needed to be, but not too much. Not enough to overshadow Alexa. But more importantly, someone she could truly trust. Someone she loved with all her heart. So much so that she actually pulled her gaze away a few times, from the heavenly sight of Sasha Banks's butt hole being forced to take inch after inch of her big dick, so she could share a grin with her precious Nikki. Who unsurprisingly got to spend the entire time with a wide grin on her face. Although to be fair, Alexa was probably the exact same way. And it wasn't like the so-called Role Models were in a state to mock them for it.

No, Bayley was a completely broken bitch now, and it wouldn't be long before Sasha was the same way. Of course, Sasha was mostly distracted by the huge cock sliding deep into her bowels, to join the other big dick which was already inside her. Something that Alexa knew from experience was particularly difficult at this point, as she suddenly got a flash of being in Sasha's position, when she lost her double anal virginity to this bitch and Charlotte back in NXT. Something that she never thought she would recover from, and from the way that her butt hole quivered it was clear that in a way she never did. But Alexa once again proved herself vastly superior to Bayley and Sasha by refocusing on the task at hand, and pushing the submissive thoughts out of her head completely. More or less.

Sasha was also getting vivid memories of Charlotte, namely when that bitch took her anal cherry. Mostly because just like back then it felt like her poor little ass was literally going to be torn in two, and she would never, ever recover from this. And in the way, she was worried that she actually would, as having her rectum ruined forever seemed vastly superior in that moment, the alternative. Namely, that she became just as big a whore for two cocks up her butt as she was for just one up there. Because she did everything she could to hide it, but she had her moments, like a few seconds ago, when it just became too much, and she became lost in anal pleasure. And the worst part was, even though she was in agony, she also felt pleasure.

It quickly got so much worse when Alexa's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that she had the entire length of both strap-on cocks buried in her back passage. Something which was of course a relief, but mostly it made Sasha feel weirdly proud of herself, and she hated feeling that way. Which she had to wallow in for a few long seconds, as her two tormentors just stayed perfectly still and savoured the moment for what felt an eternity. Then Alexa started thrusting in and out, effortlessly proving herself one of the greatest butt busters of all time, as she busted Sasha's butt, and slowly stretched it out and causing the pain to fade away. Something which Sasha ironically found herself missing as it was replaced with overwhelming pleasure.

Poor Sasha couldn't even pretend, even for a second, that she wasn't absolutely loving every second of it. No, she just couldn't stop herself from letting out loud cries, gasps and whimpers which made it clear how she felt at all times. Oh God, it was bad enough when she gave them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out of agony, but then they got to hear pleasure being entered into the mix, to the point where it was overwhelming the pain, until all she felt was ecstasy. Well, there was still some pain, but it only added to the pleasure, which became so overwhelming soon she just couldn't resist the urge to beg to cum, humiliating herself more in the process, something she didn't think possible.

"Ma, make me cum! Oh God, please, mmmmmmmmmm, I need to cum!" Sasha cried out pathetically, and becoming more desperate as the minutes ticked by, "I need it! Please, oooooooooooh please make me cum! Make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass. Oh God, two! Two dicks! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, make me cum like a little bitch with two big dicks in my slutty little ass. Make me... make me your bitch. Make The Boss, The Bitch! Your Bitch! Oh please, please, pleasssssssseeeeeeee, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddddd, ah fuck, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

For better or for worse, Sasha wasn't begging long before Nikki of all people took pity on her, thrusting upwards into The Boss's slutty little shit hole, which at that point was all it took to make Sasha experience what was easily one of the hardest climaxes of her life. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, as Bliss Cross worked together to literally destroy her ass, and more importantly her mind. Both of which seemed acceptable sacrifices if it meant more of this ecstasy. In fact, the last coherent thought Sasha had for quite a while, was that she would welcome joining Bailey and being the anal bitch of Bliss Cross, if it meant she could feel this way on a regular basis.

Alexa actually momentarily stopped in her tracks and glared at Nikki as her girlfriend made their new bitch cum. But that only lasted a few seconds, as Alexa quickly realized it was only fair. After all, Nikki was the one who had won them Sasha Banks, and she could have insisted on being the one to take The Boss's double anal virginity. And honestly, Alexa would've let her. Because again, it was only fair. But no, Nikki Cross had once again proven to be the most generous and wonderful girlfriend in the whole wide world, and given her the privilege of taking this all-important cherry from her long-time rival. So it was only fair that Nikki got to be the one to make Sasha cum first in this way. Oh yes, it was only fair, and Alexa really, really loved to see it.

Of course what she love to see even more, was the high and mighty Sasha Banks cumming for her, especially under these circumstances. Better yet, she was cumming for them, The Boss now truly nothing but Bliss Cross's bitch as the little slut violently squirted her cum all over Nikki's stomach and screamed hysterically. And it wasn't just Alexa doing all the work, like it was for the initial double ass fucking. No, now Sasha's whore ass had been thoroughly loosened up, and the anal bitch was probably too busy being overwhelmed by ecstasy to notice a little thing like pain, Nikki started thrusting upwards, just occasionally at first, but it wasn't long before she was brutally pounding that slutty little butt, and making sure that The Boss truly became The Bitch.

Gleefully doing her part to ensure that Alexa gradually worked up to her top speed, or at least as fast as she could go when it was two cocks packed within one hot little girl butt. It was certainly enough to make those cheeks jiggle for her, along with the sound of flesh smacking off flesh to be audible, even with Sasha screaming her head off. Especially when Alexa, being the goddess that she was, timed it perfectly, so she could spank Sasha's cute little booty in between thrusts. She also grabbed a firm hold of the ridiculously collared hair and yanked back on it, while of course dishing out some truly epic verbal humiliation, which probably just made her new bitch cum harder.

"TAKE IT BITCH! TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT! YESSSSSSSSSSS OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, BECOME THE BITCH YOU WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE!" Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs, "MY BITCH! NIKKI'S BITCH! OUR ANAL LOVING BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WE OWN YOUR ASS NOW SASHA! WE FUCKING OWN YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE! IT'S OUR FUCK HOLE! OURS! MMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE OURS, MMMMMMMMMM, MINE, OH FUCK! YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW SASHA! AGAIN! OUR BITCH! OH YES, THE BOSS IS NOW, ONCE AGAIN, THE BITCH! OH FUCK YEAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Naturally, the combination of those words, combined with the other end of those dildos bashing against their clits and the sheer joy of breaking Sasha Banks once and for all made Bliss Cross cum. They even came together, making this heavenly moment even more special. So much so that Alexa almost couldn't continue. Almost. But of course, she was the greatest Alpha female of them all, and was again making herself proud by pushing herself through climax after climax. Nikki didn't have to do the same thing, could have simply let Alexa work, but she didn't, and Alexa loved her even more for it, as it meant for a while there they truly became like wild animals pounding into a submissive mate. Sadly, their stamina wasn't unlimited, and wanting to maintain her dominance Alexa abruptly pulled out and admired her handiwork.

Helpful as always, Nikki reached back and spread Sasha's ass cheeks, which was so sweet of her, but as Alexa pointed out, "Nikki, you really are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for, but stop that, and come here. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, come here and see what a great job we did at gaping this bitch's bitch hole. Oh God, it's so wide! And deep! Get over here Nikki, mmmmmmmm, you have to see this."

"If you insist." Nikki grinned, rolling Sasha off of her and quickly scurrying over to where Alexa was now standing.

"What are you waiting for bitch? Spread your fucking cheeks!" Alexa barely waited a second before yelling at her new fuck toy, and smacking her ass roughly, "Spread your ass cheeks and show us your bitch hole! We deserve to see the best look possible of your gaping butt hole, that we were nice enough to stretch out and fuck for you. Well, for our pleasure, but you definitely got something out of it, didn't you? Huh?"

"Yes Mistress Bliss, thank you Mistress Bliss." Sasha croaked hoarsely, while struggling to do as she was told.

Bayley was impressed that Sasha was able to move at all after those monster orgasms, and if they had gone longer she probably wouldn't be able too. Honestly Bayley wished that was the case, as that meant it would be up to her to spread those cheeks wide apart, meaning she got the best possible look at that gape. It didn't really matter though, because that gaping crater looked like it could be seen from space, especially given it was on such a little booty. Something which everyone in the locker room gathered around to get a good look at, allowing them to see deep into Sasha's butt, at first in stunned silence, and then they started to laugh at The Bitch's expense, and even complement Bliss Cross on their fine work.

"Wow, look at that gaping shit hole!" Carmella exclaimed with delight.

"Fuck, it's like the Grand Canyon on that little booty." Naomi laughed.

"Not so high and mighty now, is she?" Dana chuckled.

"She never was." Lacey snorted, "She and Bayley were always classless bottoms, good for nothing but being fucked in the ass. Good to see someone finally put them in their place."

"It's about time." Natalya agreed.

"What do you think Charlotte?" Nikki asked hopefully.

"Not bad." Charlotte admitted with a shrug, albeit after a long pause to let all eyes turned to her. Then she quickly pointed out, "Although it's not that impressive, considering it was a double ass fucking. Maybe if you asked me nicely, I'll show you how it's done. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'll break that ass, and Sasha's mind, and once again leave her nothing but an ass whore."

"Hard pass." Alexa said dryly, before smirking, "Unless you'd like to earn it by giving us each a nice long blow job. You know, clean your fellow horsewoman's ass from these big, horsewomen breaking dicks? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I always wanted a collection of horsewomen, and as you see, I'm half way there already."

There was a brief pause, then Charlotte laughed in Alexa's face, "Oh Alexa, you're so cute. And delusional. It's like you don't remember what happened the last time we fought."

Alexa blushed, and then shot back, "Tough talk, for someone who couldn't put Becky freaking Lynch in her place."

Charlotte glared angrily at the smaller blonde for a few long seconds, proving that Alexa had hit a nerve, before smirking, reaching down to squeeze Alexa's cute little booty, and then leaned in to whisper into her ear, although making sure to be loud enough that everyone heard it, "Oh baby, if you wanted a real woman to shove a cock up your ass that badly, all you needed to do was ask."

"Back off!" Alexa pushed Charlotte away, earning her a few surprise gasps from the audience, before she reminded the big bitch, "I'm the Alpha of this show now, if I wanted, I could make you bend over."

"Not as long as I'm the Alpha female of NXT, you can't." Charlotte reminded her.

"But you're on my show." Alexa frowned.

"You're in my world." Charlotte countered.

"Alexa, let's just drop it, and make Bayley suck our cocks." Nikki suggested, quickly pointing out, "Don't you think it's more appropriate, after what happened last time?"

"You know what, you're right." Alexa nodded, although she didn't take her eyes off of Charlotte, even as she ordered, "Bayley, get to sucking you shameless little ATM whore."

"Yes Mistress Bliss, thank you Mistress Bliss." Bayley eagerly replied and obeyed.

It was the command Bayley had been hoping for, as Mistress Cross was right, it was only fair, considering that Sasha had got to taste her own ass already a lot tonight, and she had been the one to taste Bayley's booty when she had been the one broken in. For a horrible moment she thought she wasn't going to get that, and not because her girlfriend was going to get the privilege, but worse, because a physical fight was going to break out between Mistress Bliss and Mistress Charlotte. That was the last thing Bayley wanted, especially at that moment. Thankfully Mistress Cross had de-escalated the situation, even if the two Alphas continued staring at each other, while one of them received a blow job from one of their ATM loving bitches.

At first Bayley was trying to distract those two blondes from staring at each other by giving the most passionate blow job ever. Well, she lingered on the head for a few long seconds, so she could savour the deepest part of Sasha's bowels, but. Soon after that she was bobbing her head up and down, and slurping on the shaft loudly. But even when she was deep throating the entire length the two blondes didn't take their eyes away from each other. Although admittedly at that point. Bayley was lost in the joy of sucking cock, and getting every last bit of butt cream from it, while hoping that she would be allowed to get more. And she was, sort of.

"Bayley, Sasha, go and clean Nikki's cock." Alexa abruptly ordered, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, my cock is clean enough, but Nikki's big dick has plenty of ass cream for you both. Just remember to share, do a good job, and spread your ass cheeks. Show the Queen and everyone else what they have to look forward too."

"Yes Mistress Bliss, thank you Mistress Bliss." Bayley eagerly replied and obeyed, albeit after removing her mouth from Mistress Bliss's dick.

"Yes Mistress Bliss, thank you Mistress Bliss." Sasha replied and obeyed, about the same time, still recovering from her orgasms, but just as eager to do as she was told.

Because Sasha was closer Bayley unfortunately got there just in time to watch her girlfriend wrap her lips around one of the strap-ons which had just ruined her ass. The once proud Sasha Banks then moaned loudly at the taste, before eagerly sucking it off and starting to bob her head up and down. Which caused Bayley to smile, lean down next to her girl, and start licking the bottom of the shaft. Next time she would definitely fight to suck that cock, but now it seemed only fair that Sasha should take the lead in cleaning that cock, especially as both the Role Models spread their cheeks, eager to prove their submission to their new tops. Both to those tops, and the rest of the locker room.


End file.
